The present invention relates to controlling electronic devices that are in any of a standby mode, a suspended mode, or a sleep mode to become active, and more particularly, to a method for performing wake-up control, and to an associated apparatus.
A great number of conventional electronic devices such as mobile phones are equipped with powerful processors, which may easily devour the battery power thereof. According to the related art, controlling the processors mentioned above and the associated circuits to be inactive when they are not needed has become a common practice for digital product design. However, for one of the aforementioned conventional electronic devices, cost-effective wake-up mechanism by another device has not been well developed, where the conventional control mechanism is complicated, and therefore the related costs cannot be further reduced. Thus, a novel method is required for improving the wake-up control of an electronic device.